Robert Frost bibliography
Poetry *''Twilight'', MA, 1894. ** reprinted, University of Virginia, 1966. *''A Boy's Will, D. Nutt, 1913, Holt, 1915. *''North of Boston, D. Nutt, 1914, Holt, 1915. ** reprinted, Dodd, 1977. *''Mountain Interval, Holt, 1916. *''New Hampshire, Holt, 1923 **reprinted, New Dresden Press, 1955. *''Several Short Poems'', Holt, 1924. *''West-Running Brook'', Holt, 1928. *''The Lovely Shall Be Choosers'', Random House, 1929. *''The Lone Striker'', Knopf, 1933. *''Two Tramps in Mud-Time'', Holt, 1934. *''The Gold Hesperidee'', Bibliophile Press, 1935. *''Three Poems'', Baker Library Press, 1935. *''A Further Range'', Holt, 1936. *''From Snow to Snow'', Holt, 1936. *''A Witness Tree'', Holt, 1942. *''Steeple Bush'', Holt, 1947. *''Greece''. Black Rose Press, 1948. *''Hard Not to Be King'', House of Books, 1951. *''Aforesaid''. Holt, 1954. *''And All We Call American''. 1958. *''The Gift Outright'', Holt, 1961. *"Dedication" and "The Gift Outright" (poems read at the presidential inaugural, 1961; published with the inaugural address of J.F. Kennedy), Spiral Press, 1961. *''In the Clearing'', Holt, 1962. *''Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening'', Dutton, 1978. *''Early Poems'', Crown, 1981. *''A Swinger of Birches: Poems of Robert Frost for Young People'' (with audiocassette), Stemmer House, 1982. *''Spring Pools''. Lime Rock Press, 1983. *''Birches'' (illustrated by Ed Young). Holt, 1988. *''The Runaway'' (juvenile poetry, illustrated by Glenna Lang). Boston, MA: Godine, 1996. Compilations *''Selected Poems''. Holt, 1923. *''Selected Poems''. Holt, 1928. *''Collected Poems of Robert Frost''. Holt, 1930 ** new edition, 1939. ** reprinted, Buccaneer Books, 1983. *''Selected Poems'', Holt, 1934. ** reprinted, 1963. *''Come In, and Other Poems'' (edited by Louis Untermeyer). Holt, 1943. ** reprinted, F. Watts, 1967. ** enlarged edition published as The Road Not Taken: An Introduction to Robert Frost **reprinted as The Pocket Book of Robert Frost's Poems, Pocket Books, 1956. *''The Poems of Robert Frost'', Modern Library, 1946. *''You Come Too: Favorite Poems for Young Readers''. Holt, 1959. ** reprinted, 1967. *''A Remembrance Collection of New Poems by Robert Frost''. Holt, 1959. *''Poems'', Washington Square Press. 1961. *''Longer Poems: The Death of the Hired Man''. Holt, 1966. *''Complete Poems of Robert Frost''. Holt, 1968. *''The Poetry of Robert Frost'' (edited by Lathem). Holt, 1969. *''Robert Frost: Poetry and Prose''. (edited by Lawrence Thompson and Lathem), Holt, 1972. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Ian Hamilton). Penguin, 1973. *''Collected Poems, Plays, and Prose''. New York, NY: Library of America, 1995. *''Early Frost: The First Three Books''Hopewell, NJ: Ecco, 1996. *''Versed in Country Things'' (edited by Edward Connery Lathem). Little, Brown, 1996. *''Robert Frost: Seasons'' (with Christopher Burkett). New York, NY: MJF, Books, 1996. *''The Robert Frost Reader: Poetry and Prose'' (edited by Edward Connery). New York, NY: Henry Holt, 2002. *''Robert Frost'' (compiled by S.L. Berry). Mankato, NY: Creative Education, 2003. Plays *''A Way Out: A One-Act Play''. Harbor Press, 1929. * The Cow's in the Corn: A One-Act Irish Play in Rhyme. Slide Mountain Press, 1929. *''A Masque of Reason'' (verse drama). Holt, 1942. *''A Masque of Mercy'' (verse drama). Holt, 1947. Poems issued as Christmas Greetings *Christmas Trees, Spiral Press, 1929. *Neither Out Far Nor In Deep, Holt, 1935. *Everybody's Sanity, Angeles, 1936. *To a Young Wretch, Spiral Press, 1937. *Triple Plate, Spiral Press, 1939. *Our Hold on the Planet, Holt, 1940. *An Unstamped Letter in Our Rural Letter Box, Spiral Press, 1944. *On Making Certain Anything Has Happened, Spiral Press, 1945. *One Step Backward Taken, Spiral Press, 1947. *Closed for Good, Spiral Press, 1948. *On a Tree Fallen Across the Road to Hear Us Talk, Spiral Press, 1949. *Doom to Bloom, Holt, 1950. *A Cabin in the Clearing, Spiral Press, 1951. *Does No One but Me at All Ever Feel This Way in the Least, Spiral Press, 1952. *One More Brevity, Holt, 1953. *From a Milkweed Pod, Holt, 1954. *Some Science Fiction, Spiral Press, 1955. *Kitty Hawk, 1894, Holt, 1956. *My Objection to Being Stepped On, Holt, 1957. *Away, Spiral Press, 1958. *A-Wishing Well, Spiral Press, 1959. *Accidentally on Purpose, Holt, 1960. *The Woodpile, Spiral Press, 1961. *The Prophets Really Prophesy as Mystics, the Commentators Merely by Statistics, Spiral Press, 1962. *The Constant Symbol, York, 1962. Letters *''The Letters of Robert Frost to Louis Untermeyer'', Holt, 1963. *''Selected Letters'' (edited by Thompson). Holt, 1964. Other *(Contributor) John Holmes, editor, Writing Poetry, Writer, Inc., 1960. *(Contributor) Milton R. Konvitz and Stephen E. Whicher, editors, Emerson, Prentice-Hall, 1962. *Robert Frost on "Extravagance" (the text of Frost's last college lecture, Dartmouth College, November 27, 1962), NH, 1963 *''Selected Prose'', edited by Hyde Cox and Edward Connery Lathem, Holt, 1966, reprinted, Collier Books, 1968.. *''Robert Frost: A Living Voice'' (contains speeches by Frost), edited by Reginald Cook, University of Massachusetts Press, 1974. *(With Caroline Ford) The Less Travelled Road, Bern Porter, 1982. *''Stories for Lesley'', edited by Roger D. Sell, University Press of Virginia, 1984. Fonds * Frost's papers are collected at the libraries of the University of Virginia, Amherst College, and Dartmouth College, and the Huntington Library in San Marino, California. Poems * After Apple-Picking * Acquainted with the Night * The Aim Was Song * An Old Man's Winter Night * The Armful * Asking for Roses * The Bear * Bereft * Birches * The Black Cottage * Bond and Free * A Boundless Moment * A Brook in the City * But Outer Space * Choose Something Like a Star * A Cliff Dwelling * The Code * Come In * A Considerable Speck * The Cow in Apple-Time * The Death of the Hired Man * Dedication * The Demiurge's Laugh * Devotion * Departmental * Desert Places * Design * Directive * A Dream Pang * Dust of Snow * The Egg and the Machine * Evening in a Sugar Orchard * The Exposed Nest * The Fear * Fire and Ice (1920) * Fireflies in the Garden * The Flower Boat * Flower-Gathering * For Once, Then Something * Fragmentary Blue * Gathering Leaves * God's Garden * The Generations of Men * Ghost House * The Gift Outright * A Girl's Garden * Going for Water * Good Hours * Good-bye, and Keep Cold * The Gum-Gatherer * A Hundred Collars * Hannibal * The Hill Wife * Home Burial * Hyla Brook * In a Disused Graveyard * In a Poem * In Hardwood Groves * In Neglect * In White (Frost's Early Version of "Design") * Into My Own * A Late Walk * Leaves Compared with Flowers * The Line-Gang * A Line-Storm Song * The Lockless Door * Love and a Question * Lure of the West * Meeting and Passing * Mending Wall * A Minor Bird * The Mountain * Mowing * My Butterfly * My November Guest * The Need of Being Versed in Country Things * Neither Out Far Nor in Deep * Never Again Would Bird's Song Be the Same * Not to Keep * Nothing Gold Can Stay * Now Close the Windows * October * On a Tree Fallen across the Road * On Looking up by Chance at the Constellations * Once by the Pacific (1916) * One Step Backward Taken * Out, Out-- (1916) * The Oven Bird * Pan With Us * A Patch of Old Snow * The Pasture * Plowmen * A Prayer in Spring * Provide, Provide * Putting in the Seed * Quandary * A Question * Range-Finding * Reluctance * Revelation * The Road Not Taken * The Road That Lost its Reason * The Rose Family * Rose Pogonias * The Runaway * The Secret Sits * The Self-Seeker * A Servant to Servants * The Silken Tent * A Soldier * The Sound of the Trees * The Span of Life * Spring Pools * The Star-Splitter * Stars * Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening * Storm Fear * The Telephone * They Were Welcome to Their Belief * A Time to Talk * To E.T. * To Earthward * To the Thawing Wind * Tree at My Window * The Trial by Existence * The Tuft of Flowers * Two Look at Two * Two Tramps in Mud Time * The Vanishing Red * The Vantage Point * War Thoughts at Home * What Fifty Said * The Witch of Coös * The Wood-Pilelist of poems from Wikipedia. "Robert Frost," Wikipedia, Web, July 22, 2011. References * Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation."Robert Frost," The Poetry Foundation, Web, June 30, 2011.